Teen Titans JLA: Demons
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: The Titans, Lead by Nightwing, are asked by a former member to help a captured JLA, but is who attacked them truly responsible? They may also have to contend with differences between the two teams so that past demons may be laid to rest. Slight Angst.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine etc. DC owns them and I'm not making any profit writing this.**

**This is set in the New Teen Titans period in the 80s; this is my first attempt at a serious fic. Please don't have a go at me about continuity because I have no idea what is happening in the JLA at the time. I based it as one of the first meetings Batman has with Nightwing after Dick finds out about being replaced by Jason and it kind of grew…**

**Please Read and Review so I know what people enjoy reading and I can make improvements to upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Dick leant his head to the left as he avoided Gar flying past in falcon form who was trying to escape from Kory's star bolts. Rolling forward on his computer chair he waited for a moment as Starfire streaked by and then slid back continuing to flick through the pages of his internet research. Donna came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

'Dick?' She asked politely

'Yeah?' Dick yawned and span around to face her.

'You've been doing that for a while now; shouldn't you go and get some sleep?'

'That's sweet Donna but I have to finish this for-'

'I guess you thought I was suggesting it, fearless leader.' She crossed her arms and glared at him.

'But Donna tomorrow we're tracing the Hive and I need to find all possible locations and-'

'I think you'll find it's today. You've been on the computer all night. Vic can finish up here. You are going to sleep.' Guiltily Dick glanced at the time. Nine a.m. He'd only slept for two hours in the last 48. Maybe he would get in another half hour… 'More than two hours this time. Go to sleep or I will get one of Roy's spare knock out arrows to use on you.'

About to object, he noticed Donna's foul expression and decided to get up and head down the corridor scratching his head embarrassedly. Donna smiled in amusement as she watched him go; glancing at Raven as she slid into the room she saw her decidedly avoiding Kory and Gar's exuberant emotions.

'Gar tried to sneak into Kory's room this morning with a bucket of water.' Donna told Raven who had pulled her hood up over her eyes even this early in the morning. She smiled again slightly as Starfire finally caught changeling and started yelling at the top of her lungs at him. 'Kory didn't find it very funny.' Raven said nothing and sat down quietly on one of the dining chairs. Donna's face immediately grew concerned as she notice Raven was even more un-reactive than usual. 'What's wrong?'

Raven looked up with deep violet eyes. 'I've got a… headache… that's all.'

'Do you want me to get you something? A glass of water or an Aspirin?'

'No thank you Donna, it will pass…' Donna touched Raven's shoulder reassuringly and Raven gave a smile gratefully.

'The 'wingster's going to bed now?' A grumpy voice said from behind them. Vic, the six foot tall Cyborg walked into the room, blearily. Half his face was made out of the metal alloy that kept him alive, as well as his arm and torso.

'I made him. He only went because I'd promised him you'd finish researching the hive.' Donna gave him a curt look.

'Oh… 'kay,' Vic said meekly and began picking up Nightwing's research. 'Hey he's done more than enough already we can shut down a few cells-'

'He wants them all found.' Donna said bluntly.

Vic groaned and set to work. Sometimes Dick's total professionalism drove him crazy. He was only seventeen after all and a year younger than him, he shouldn't get so worked up about all this. But Vic knew why. So did everyone in the Titans. But they never talked about it. They weren't suicidal and they didn't want to bring up painful memories for their leader.

It was Batman's training and his fault for screwing him up emotionally, and what made Vic angry the most was that Dick was left feeling he was his fault he had been fired. Sure the 'wingster was irritating from time to time but he was a good guy at heart and, whether Vic liked it or not, a very capable leader. Batman was supposed to take care of the kid, that's what he still was even after everything he'd seen, but he had just left a gaping hole in his life that even the Titans couldn't fill completely. They had taught him to have fun again, and were the only family he had left.

Every three weeks or so Dick would get a call from Alfred, but he'd spend less than a minute on the phone with him. He cared about Alfred but it brought too many painful memories back. Everyone knew he hadn't talked to let alone seen Batman for five months. That last meeting had gone badly; Dick had retreated to his room for two days before Kory finally managed to get him talking again. Then after a week he'd admitted why he was so upset. He'd been replaced. There was a new Robin. Batman had taken it from him and given it to someone else. Vic had once asked why he had called himself 'Robin' and he'd been surprised when Nightwing replied somberly 'My mother called me it.' Vic knew there was now an unwritten agreement between the titans if they ever ran into Batman, and one of them might, they would kick his ass for what he'd put their team mate through. And Vic thought he was a jerk anyway.

He sighed as he finished the final checks and started printing the locations and maps ready for Nightwing's final briefing. After having destroyed the Hive's main network base it was up to them to finish cleaning up the cells that still caused trouble around New York occasionally although many of them had just resorted to petty theft. Gar, Changeling, hopped onto the computer desk in the form of a rabbit and thumped his foot impatiently.

'Survived Kory then?' Vic asked as he watched him transform back into his green skinned, emerald eyed, original body of a fifteen year old kid.

'I'm doing her washing up duties for three weeks.' Changeling groaned putting his head in his hands. He perked up slightly as he saw the colourful printouts 'What's that?'

'Maps and locations of Hive bases,' Vic smiled as Changeling's face fell.

'We're doing that today? But there's a Star Wars marathon later-' after catching his friend's stern eye he gulped and continued, 'I can record it I suppose…'

Later that morning, Dick awoke with a start. And it wasn't just because of his nightmare either; he'd had them so often they almost didn't register anymore. He wasn't alone. His window was open slightly and a curtain drawn so he could see out of the Titans tower to his view of New York. The bright light of midday streamed inside and he wondered how it could be he knew he wasn't alone when it was broad daylight? He hadn't bothered changing from his Nightwing outfit when he'd managed to doze off which he was now thankful for. He replaced his mask which lay next to him and sat up suddenly, Batarangs in hand, prepared for trouble.

Then he heard the labored breathing on the floor beside him. It was Wally West, his friend, a former Teen Titan and Kid Flash. Immediately he did a hand spring and landed gracefully on the floor beside him. Checking his injuries, he found several burns and broken ribs but mostly found he'd collapsed from exhaustion. He alerted the other Titans with his wrist communicator and tried to rouse Wally, he needed to know if he had a concussion. And he needed to know what happened.

'Wally, c'mon talk to me.' Nightwing crouched over him slapping his face lightly. Wally responded to him with a slight grumble and refused to wake up. Putting on his best commanding voice he again shook his friend 'Kid Flash, wake up!'

Wally groaned and managed to mutter quietly '…but I'm not Kid Flash anymore…'

'You are if you can't be bothered to wake up when you're in the Titan's tower,' Nightwing said jokingly, relieved at seeing his friends grateful smile. He then continued tone suddenly serious 'something happen with the JLA?'

Wally looked up and hesitated for a second unsure of how to start. Nightwing grimaced. The Flash, the fastest man alive and one of Dick's best friends, was not able to talk? Now the end of the world was near. Wally was given a moment's respite as the other Titans arrived in Dick's room, panicked.

Donna, Kory, Vic, Gar and Raven appeared at the door. Donna immediately flew to Wally's side while Gar flew around him as a dove and landed on Dick's bedpost. Vic and Kory hung back a little as Raven advanced slowly, aching to help her friend but worried she would be rejected after their past…

'Wally what happened?' Donna knelt beside Nightwing and the two exchanged worried looks.

'No Raven, don't heal me… my metabolism already is taking care of it.' It was true. Many of the speedster's bruises had already begun healing, but Raven could take away the pain and heal him even faster than he could heal himself. Everyone had caught the implied distrust. Nightwing frowned slightly, but allowed his friend to finally explain what was wrong and what had led him here. 'It's the JLA… they've been taken hostage by the Joker….'

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
